Abismo
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: El abismo sigue, al igual que la vida, al igual que todo. Tengo miedo, ya lo he dicho como el cobarde que soy. Tengo miedo y no solo por mí... /Tokio Hotel/TWC


-Abismo-

-x-

-

Hay mentiras que con los años se convierten en verdad.

No tomo como mentira lo que estamos viviendo, no es mentira que amo a Bill como tampoco lo es que él lo hace.

Sin embargo mentimos cada vez que decimos ante los demás que no sucede nada entre nosotros. -"_Somos hermanos gemelos y nos queremos como tales ¿Cómo siquiera pueden pretender que sucede algo más? Es enfermo"-,_ es lo que dice Bill cada vez que preguntaban. Yo no necesito decir nada más, ellos creen tanto en sus palabras que podrían poner las manos al fuego apostando que eso es verdad.

¿No es ridículo? El amor no se puede ocultar, ni se debe y el nuestro ni siquiera trata de fingir. Tal vez se puede callar, por eso ya hemos aprendido a vivir en silencio.

_-Tomi…-_

Cada vez que miro a Bill y cada vez que él lo hace, es siempre la misma pregunta... ¿Alguna vez podremos salir a la luz del sol sin tener temor de quemarnos?

No se si algún día podré darle un beso sin tener temor de mirar atrás, si podré acariciar su cuerpo sin que alguien juzgue por que mis manos están ahí.

El miedo perturba nuestras mentes, Bill no me lo dice, pero el tiene tanto o mas miedo que yo. Y no se que hacer para clamar su tormento si no yo mismo se lo que sucedería si alzáramos nuestra voz. Si yo gritara cuanto en verdad nos amamos.

Y no quiero pensar que si de hacerlo el mundo entero intente separarnos, que el odio recarga entre nosotros y el repudio nos sepulte como si no fuéramos nada. No quiero eso, por que a mi no me importa el odio de las personas, pero yo no puedo soportar que alguien lo odie a él, él es todo lo que soy y nadie merece sus lágrimas

_-¿Estas listo ya Bill?…-_

Cada día sentimos caer en un abismo, ya no sentimos que es caminar por la vida. Nuestro pies ya no tocan el piso, solo caemos cada vez más y más bajo. Aborrezco esa sensación, el fondo jamás parece llegar... ¿Cuan infinita puede ser la oscuridad? Hasta cuando tenemos que seguir cayendo para chocar contra el piso...

Es verdad que ya nada es como antes, más sin embargo tratamos de aparentar que lo sigue siendo. Seguimos siendo los mimos, yo como el famoso player y Bill como el eterno soñador. Somos inalcanzables, más aun que las mismas estrellas del cielo, nada se nos niega, todo lo somos.

¿Alguien de verdad cree en eso? ¿Creen que si yo digo que me acosté con mil mujeres y me río de eso, es por que es verdad? ¿Que si Bill dice esto o aquello, o Gustav incluso Georg lo dice...nada sea falso?

_-Yo siempre lo estoy-_

Es mejor creer eso ¿no es así? que aceptar la realidad que nos acecha. Seguimos grabando música, lanzamos discos, sesiones de fotos...dinero, dinero...Somos Tokio hotel. Toda una industria que vende a masas enteras una pequeña porción de lo realmente somos, por que los que son inteligentes sabrán las palabras entre líneas que Bill siempre canta en sus canciones. Oirán las lágrimas, el dolor, el amor cuando una nota suene, escucharán los latidos de los corazones de un par de niños que obligaron a crecer. Somos Tokio hotel, y no una maquina de sueños.

_-Tomi…-_

Jamás podremos serlo, ¿Como vender algo que no tienes? Si fuera así ninguno de nosotros sentirá lo que es caer cada día más, por que a pesar de que ni Gustav ni Georg caen al mismo ritmo que Bill y yo, estoy seguro que ellos lo saben, saben de la mierda en que estamos metidos.

Bill me lo ha dicho, incluso yo también suelo convencerme de lo mismo. Se que esto no va a durar toda la vida, la fama es algo efímera y cuando Bill ya no les parezca lo suficiente bonito, o cuando nuestras canciones o nuestras vidas ya no les parezcan lo suficientemente entretenidas nos van a olvidar. Eso espero... ¿pero cuanto falta para que eso suceda? ¿Un día, una semana...un par de años?

_-¿Sí...?-_

Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ya el amor se siente demasiado grande y quiere salir y no ansió retenerlo más. Es difícil, muy difícil lo que hacemos, lo que callamos, lo que ocultamos, es difícil el solo hecho de sonreírle al mundo, a las cámaras. Es nuestro deber, dicen. Firmamos un contrato, y no se en que momentos lo hicimos. Debí de haber estado ciego en ese momento, para no ver que ese contrato era una bonita carta en donde no decía todo lo que tenias que dejar para recibir tan poco.

El abismo sigue, al igual que la vida, al igual que todo. Tengo miedo, ya lo he dicho como el cobarde que soy. Tengo miedo y no solo por mí

Seguimos cayendo, Bill lo sabe y yo lo se. Pero su mano sujeta la mía y mis dedos se enlazan con los suyos. El esta a mi lado, nos besamos, nos queremos, nos amamos. No se cuanto falte para dejar de caer, no se lo que podríamos perder en el proceso.

_-Ya vamos a empezar… -_

No importa después de todo si esto nos lleva la vida. Si Bill esta a mi lado, si el sigue sujetando mi mano y si yo sigo escuchando su voz… que el infierno venga después, aun seguimos cayendo.

-x-

-

---

**Ojala eso no sea verdad, espero que en verdad ellos sean felices.**

_**F. Endeyng**_


End file.
